Overwhelmed
by Shipperwolf
Summary: For the most part, Thor is comfortable and content among the humans. But around Jane, he begins to question whether some of his more inhuman qualities are a blessing or a curse. T/J, Post-movie.
1. Senses

Back again, with more random Thor-ness!

This is terribly, TERRIBLY short, but I promise, there is a point. I am going somehwere with it. And I will, once I figure out _where_, exactly. :P

I do intend for this to eventually contain mature themes that are not safe for work, or kids, or anyone who feels uncomfortable with said themes.

Enjoy the intro, and remember: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>There were many characteristics that could be found in both the earthbound human and the immortal Asgaardian.<p>

Two legs.

Two arms.

Two eyes.

One mouth.

Hair. Skin. Internal organs.

Any random person, if asked to, would probably not be able to tell one from the other.

But there were just as many things separating the two beings, identifying them as separate and unique.

Humans maintained (for the most part) limited strength, stamina and endurance. Many Asgaardians excelled in their ability to fight and withstand injuries that would have killed any human. They were agile, lithe, but also tough.

Humans grew old, ill and brittle. Agaardians aged, but much more slowly. Their health and life-spans were the envy of the nine realms.

But of the differences between them, it was the Asgaardian's enhanced senses that would serve to torment (and bless) the mighty prince known as Thor upon his return to earth.

* * *

><p>Annnnddd...BAM! I love stopping chapters at ridiculous places. You will all eventually hate me.<p>

But I will love you anyway.

Please review ^.^


	2. Sight

Here's chapter 2-I apologize for another short one. I'm tellin you guys, it's a habit I'm forever cursed with.

Still setting things up. The chapters will mainly center around random moments between Thor and Jane and, well, you may notice _something_ of a pattern. Maybe. I dunno.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>For about two seconds, Thor truly believed he had been blinded.<p>

Jane's makeshift wormhole made for a much rougher ride, but the Asgaardian warrior did not care in the least.

Even when he landed, _hard_, in the middle of the desert, surrounded by unusual human technology and a smothering crowd of men in strange black outfits, Thor only cared about two things:

His vision was blurring, brightening, and darkening in a very disorienting way.

And even when, several seconds later, it began to clear, he could not find Jane.

The man he knew as Coulson brushed his way past the others (he took notice that they were all dressed similarly) to reach his side. His head was spinning slightly, but he eventually shook the cobwebs from it and attempted to stand.

Couslon's hand on his shoulder stabilized him.

Firmly on his feet, he opened his eyes completely and noticed his vision was still imperfect.

On instinct, he reached to his side.

Mjolnir hummed in response to his touch, and was weightless when he took it in his hand.

Relief hit him.

He still retained the power of his ancestors.

The hand that suddenly shot out of the crowd nearly had him raising the mighty hammer in defense.

"You okay there, blondie? Tony Stark, pleasure. Quite a trip, huh?"

Thor shook the man's hand, nodding at his words but truly not interested in them at the moment.

"Where is Jane?"

The newcomer jerked his head to the side. "Had her stay behind the safe-zone. Didn't know how exactly this was going to turn out. Considering you got here in one piece instead of fifty, I'd say we did okay."

The sun was bright as he looked to the horizon in the direction the man had gestured.

Thor squinted, closed his eyes completely, and steadied himself before opening them again.

His vision was clear now.

And wonderfully, perfectly, inhumanly sharp.

Behind a line of vehicles, tents and what appeared to be armed guards stood the woman he had come here for.

He could see that her hair had grown a bit since his departure. Her lips were bright and her teeth flashed with the smile she sent his way. She was dressed in attire that reminded him of the humans who had attempted to care for him when he'd first arrived on earth.

As an afterthought, he intended to formally apologize to said humans for the utter destruction he caused to their facilities.

But they could most certainly wait.

Although Jane was a considerable distance away, he could see her raise a hand into the air to wave at him. He could see her turn and speak hurriedly to the guard beside her.

He could see her roll her eyes at his response and step past the barrier they had constructed for her safety.

Thor raised his own hand to block the sun from his eyes.

He was certainly thankful that the trip back to earth had not blinded him.

She was running across the sand to meet him.

* * *

><p>And Tony Stark invades my Thor story once again. How does he keep doing that? o.0<p> 


	3. Hearing

Chappy 3 up!

Still nothing for little kiddies to shield their eyes from, but be warned, little kiddies: It IS coming. So stop reading this! :P

*ahem* Anyhow, thanks to all who have been reading this and the other silly fics I've been spontaneously shooting out of my brain. I really REALLY appreciate it!

All my love, enjoy!

* * *

><p>He truly shouldn't have been feeling so uneasy.<p>

Thor ran a finger across the soft fabric of the 'sweatpants' given to him to wear by Agent Couslon. He eyed the strange emblem on the front of his left thigh.

The organization of humans known as "SHIELD" had provided more than adequate lodgings for himself and his friends, but he was still not sure what to make of them.

He lay on the soft cushioning of the rather large bed in his room, appreciative but also strangely apprehensive.

The day had not gone as he had expected. He had hoped to spend more time with Jane than he had, but Coulson and the man called Stark had interrupted their reunion before he could even kiss her hand…much less anything else.

He recalled the crowd of agents ushering him toward their vehicles, Jane shooting him an apologetic glance as she reunited with Darcy and headed toward their own truck.

Stark and Coulson rode with him to the 'hotel' being provided for them. They talked amongst themselves for most of the trip, only addressing him to inform him that the 'situation' would be further explained at a later time.

He remembered picking up on strange terms amidst their whispers: "Iron Man", "The Captain", and what he gathered to be a creature known as "Hulk". Their voices had lowered when the latter topic was brought up.

They were unaware that his hearing was far superior to their own.

And it was his hearing that now sought to plague him, when all he wanted to do was attempt to rest.

His back stiffened against the headboard of the bed, and his head rocked back slightly to bump against the wall behind it.

On the other side of that wall was the room Jane and Darcy were occupying.

He could hear them talking.

He tried not to overhear their conversation, truly he did; such eavesdropping was not becoming of him. But when the sound of his name reached his ears through the wall, his attention was on nothing else.

"What?"

"Come on, just knock on his door. I'll bet you my iPod he invites you in."

He felt his eyes widen slightly at Darcy's words. The girl was quite mischievous. He wondered briefly if she would have gotten along with his brother.

Before Thor could hear Jane's response, his ears suddenly picked up on something else.

Mjolnir hummed at him from the other side of the room, and he felt the static fill the air. His eyes darted to the window to his right.

Light flashed in the darkness.

A clap of thunder followed in the distance.

A storm was brewing outside, and Thor silently cursed its timing.

The last thunderstorm he had experienced on earth had affected him in a way he had both loved and been concerned by simultaneously. His skin had itched with the feeling of the electricity in the air around him, and with each crash of thunder his excitement had grown.

He had attributed it then to the prospect of reclaiming Mjolnir.

But as his skin again prickled and his muscles tensed, he knew it was a response to the activity in the atmosphere outside.

And the sound of Jane's laughter on the other side of the wall did not help.

_Damn._

He could not find rest now. He could not relax.

The mighty hammer quieted and then hummed again with each wave of thunder that sent the building shuddering slightly.

He felt anxious.

Bothered.

Almost….

Battle-ready.

But no, he was not eager to fight someone. He was not being threatened at the moment.

He could only guess this feeling was a natural reaction to the violent nature of the storm outside. And perhaps also a natural reaction to _her._

Thor found himself chewing on his tongue as he turned his head to look at the wall behind it.

He scolded himself even as he moved to place his ear against it.

"Darcy, it's been a long day. Enough already. We should go to bed."

"Okay, fine….buzz-kill. You can always give him a good-morning kiss anyway…"

He allowed his eyes to close as something akin to relief washed over him.

Though the thunder continued to crash outside, the silence that emanated from their room relaxed his muscles.

Thor scooted further down onto the bed, allowed his head to sink into the soft plush of the pillows.

He willed his mutinous ears to ignore the sounds of the storm.

He did not want to admit that if Jane _had_ come knocking on his door, he _would_ have invited her in.

He ignored the fact that he had actually hoped she would.

* * *

><p>Rawr. Poor hot and bothered Thor. Too bad it's gonna get worse before it gets better! ;)<p> 


	4. Smell

MKAY-here is where things start to take a more mature turn, people. I really hope I didn't make our thunder god seem uncharacteristic!

OOO, and look! My chapters are getting longer! *gasp*

Please enjoy and review if you'd like!

* * *

><p>He was beginning to think he had been cursed before returning to earth.<p>

He was supposed to be learning today—learning about the 'situation', learning about the comrades who would be helping solve it, learning about the mysterious group heading the coming mission to do so.

They were in SHIELD headquarters, in a large, brightly lit room. Large screens covered the walls around the equally large table they were sitting at.

Thor stared at his reflection in the glossy black surface.

He was trying to take it all in, to pay attention. There was much to learn, and from what he understood he did not have too much time to learn it. But it was proving difficult to do so on this day.

Jane was situated in one of the black, wheeled chairs beside him.

And she smelled absolutely incredible.

He felt himself sneer slightly.

What was happening to him?

Since his return to earth Thor had felt a strange lack of control over his own body's responses. He was consistently being overloaded by the environment around him, it seemed. He considered the fact that it was because he was once again in his immortal state. During his first descent to Midgaard, he had been more or less human.

Never before, at any time, had he silently cursed his own heritage.

But he was now.

_Focus, now. Pay attention, it's important._

And yes, it was important. Coulson was speaking now, explaining the correlation between the man he knew as Tony Stark and the entity called Iron Man.

Ah…they were the same being.

It was a suit. Like armor, only more…functional. The thing in his chest helped to power it…

_She smells like clean linen._

He blinked.

_Damn._

Jane had rolled closer to him now, leaned forward a bit and her hair came dangerously close to brushing against his shoulder. Sure, it was covered in his own armor, but that truth did nothing to make him feel at ease.

He glanced at her and then fixed his gaze onto one of the screens.

The image of a man he did not recognize was put up, beside one of a large, menacing-looking green creature. The thing known as "the Hulk" was apparently running rampant, doing damage, harming innocents.

He was being asked to aid in its capture.

He felt himself nod, but he was truly, honestly, not paying attention.

Jane's hair smelled like flowers. Her clothes smelled like clean water. Her skin smelled of a light perfume and it was all culminating into a scent his enhanced senses could not ignore.

He felt his fingers brush the hammer at his side. It was humming again, but so low he was certain only he could hear it.

Thor closed his eyes momentarily, squeezing them shut as he fought for focus. This meeting was important- imperative, even. He could not afford to miss something that could potentially get someone hurt.

They were discussing a man named Steve Rogers now.

Apparently they would all be meeting him soon.

Apparently, he was a hero from days past.

Thor regarded the look of reverence he caught flashing in Tony Stark's eyes as the man gazed at the screen. This "Captain America" was one to be respected by all.

He was refocused now, he felt. He scolded himself for letting something so trivial distract…

He inhaled again, deeply, and completely by accident.

It was a terrible mistake.

His nostrils were bombarded with a scent he could not place at the moment, but he knew, he _knew_, that it was coming from the woman beside him.

He sensed it in much the same way he sensed danger.

And this scent made him respond as he did in battle.

His muscles tightened suddenly, coiling underneath his skin like they were preparing to strike. His flesh grew hot, and itched as it had a few nights before in his hotel room. The hairs on his arms stood up, and Thor felt as if the very blood in his veins was halting, turning, and reversing its flow. The hand on Mjolnir twitched, while the other, resting on the table, clenched into a fist.

What _was_ it?

He looked at Jane from the corner of his eye.

She was looking back.

He breathed again, and closed his eyes in an attempt to pinpoint the scent.

It smelled like salt, sugar, and…metal? Blood? No….the scent was different from blood. He knew the smell of blood well.

It was a deep scent, dark, and heavy against his senses.

It was…

_Dear Odin._

Thor looked down at the table again as he literally _felt _his eyes dilate. A small scraping sound escaped into the air and he realized that his blunt nails were running impatiently across Mjolnir's hilt. The hammer was vibrating slightly in response.

Staring straight ahead now, balling both of his hands into fists, Thor tried desperately to ignore his sudden discovery. He caught pieces of the conversation taking place, what seemed to now be a disagreement between Stark and the man who headed the SHIELD organization, Nick Fury.

He heard their argument, but he could not bring himself to listen, or to care.

Jane smelled like need.

She smelled like desire.

For the love of the Allfather himself- she smelled like _sex_.

And it was with this realization that Thor came across another.

He had not been cursed by anyone. There was nothing actually wrong with him.

He had been responding to physical signals that Jane was most likely unknowingly sending him.

But for the love of Odin….even if she did know what she was doing to him, there was no way she could know what he had the potential to do to her.

His heart was practically in his ears and he was, at this very moment, actually _contemplating_ using Mjolnir to knock everyone from the room, just so he could slam Jane into the table and…

_No. STOP._

He was not a barbarian. He was not an animal.

He was a warrior, a prince, a son of Odin.

And if it took every ounce of his power and strength, he _would_ be a gentleman.

Jane deserved as much, for waiting, for working to get him back, for caring so much about him. She did not deserve to be violently handled like a harlot after a post-battle drinking-binge.

But as he glanced down at her one more time, Thor took notice that her eyes had left him and were fixed on Nick Fury as he continued to debate mission details with Stark.

He inhaled again, his eyes narrowing at her mouth.

He did not miss the sly grin that had formed on it.

* * *

><p>*Hmmm...things are starting to heat up a bit, yes? ;)*<p> 


	5. Taste

Chappy 5! YAY!

This one took me a bit longer to write, as it contains *gasp* ACTION. But not the action you're thinking of-not yet, sorry. Seriously though, this is not something I do often, so I hope I did not make it seem unrealistic.

Thor's fellow Avengers pretty much take this chapter, but it's for a purpose (Kind of)!

One chapter left after this-thanks to all who have and will read!

* * *

><p>Apparently, Tony Stark won the debate with the man appropriately called Fury.<p>

Thor admitted to himself that if he had actually been paying attention in the meeting, he would have known ahead of time that Stark had demanded a preliminary training session—and that he would be part of it.

Now following his new teammates to yet another unknown location within the depths of the underground facility, he felt more than a little uneasy about the concept.

He knew that the men he would be conducting this mission with were unusually strong and skilled, but they were still _men_. They were human, despite their sophisticated weapons and genetically enhanced abilities.

They could not possibly know the extent of what he could do to them.

Large metal doors loomed in front of the group now, sliding open to grant them entrance to what looked to be another brightly lit room. This one was obviously much larger—perhaps several times that of the meeting room. The walls and ceiling were the same slate grey as the doors, and the area itself was completely empty.

Steve Rogers, waiting at the entrance, looked at him with a no-nonsense expression.

"This man we're going after—this creature, rather—he's going to be a challenge to stop. We're going to have to give it everything we have, and we'll need to know the extent of each other's abilities in combat. Don't hold anything back."

Thor nodded his understanding, his lips forming a grim line.

He had been afraid someone would say such a thing.

It was as he moved forward to follow behind his two comrades that Jane grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly to the side. Her mouth was on his before his could blink, and her tongue, devilish in its movement, slid across his lips faster than his mind could register.

She had pulled back before he could even begin to return the sentiment.

"Try not to kill anyone?" One eyebrow was raised at him, and although he knew she was jesting, his answer was deadly serious.

"I give you my word."

Not bothering to catch the sudden look of concern look on her face, Thor turned and entered the training room.

* * *

><p>No time was wasted, no pleasantries exchanged, and Thor found himself immediately bombarded by a sudden tag-team against him. He had seen such a strategy coming; as the only immortal being in the room, and assumed to hold the greatest natural strength, it made sense that the two humans would assault him together.<p>

He was ready for them.

The brightly colored shield that whirled through the air sliced the wind by his head as he ducked. He barely had time to lift Mjolnir to block the blast of energy that came shooting from Stark's palm, and Thor found that within the few seconds that had passed since the spar began, he had already learned much about his allies.

The shield of Captain America was also a weapon.

Iron Man used energy (he recalled in the meeting that they were called repuslors), and could….fly, apparently.

The suit was in the air, and Thor was suddenly dodging more blasts of white-hot energy. Tony Stark was speaking as he attacked, mocking his reluctance to retaliate.

Thor had a feeling that he and Stark would find some difficulty in getting along well.

Mjolnir hummed and vibrated in his hand, sending waves of impatience into his arm. His skin itched with the will to fight, but still he hesitated.

He did not want to hurt them. They simply did not know how badly he could do so.

Stark was in front of him suddenly, and a metal fist in his face sent him flying across the room, sprawling backwards as he landed on the cold floor. Looking upward into the bright lights above, he squinted at its hindrance. He heard the familiar slicing sound coming at him before he saw it, and the shield of Steve Rogers came into view, being brought down toward his throat.

Thor felt his teeth grind together as the urge to fight back became too much.

A loud echo resounded through the mostly empty room as hammer met shield.

The man known as the "First Avenger" grinned slightly.

"About time you fought back."

Thor only nodded, and spun quickly as the rushing air behind him signaled a sneak-attack by Stark.

His own grin threatened to form.

How he did _love_ the thrill of a battle.

Mjolnir was released with a mighty throw, slamming into the Iron Man suit with something of a crunch. He watched as Stark was thrown into the far north wall, the hammer returning quickly to his hand to block another swing of Rogers' shield.

Thor marveled silently that the shining safeguard of his new ally was not even remotely bent by the blows it had received from his hammer.

He also found pleasant surprise in Rogers' unusual strength and stamina.

The fist he had thrown at the Captain's face was caught before it struck.

Thor felt the traitorous smile break.

"Not bad for a mortal, my friend."

As he listened with intent to the sound of Iron Man once again taking to the air, he realized that his comrades were actually giving him a decent match.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

And suddenly, everything in the room stopped.

The flavor on his tongue sent a tremor through his body, and the thrill of the fight was very quickly lost to another source of joy entirely.

The sweet spice that filled his mouth was left over from Jane's kiss, and Thor remembered she had been partaking of a strange human treat known as 'gum'.

He practically felt his eye twitch.

It was intoxicating.

Suddenly, the fact that a repulsor ray had just struck him in the back mattered very little.

Suddenly, all Thor wanted to do was finish the training and get back to kissing Jane.

Despite the pain in his back, he dodged a swift kick from Rogers and reached out to grab the leg in midair. Using more strength than he had since the fight started, he flung the Captain against a wall and kicked the shield from his grasp.

Tossing the shield into the air, Thor struck it with Mjolnir and sent it flying to the opposite end of the room.

Summoning the wind around him, gathering the very strength of a storm, Thor whirled Mjolnir above his head and gave the remaining fighter a narrowed look.

"How protective is that armor of yours, Stark?"

The head of the suit cocked slightly.

"Pretty strong, you haven't cracked it all too much. Why?"

Thor sighed and hoped against hope that he was not about to do permanent damage to his arrogant yet valued ally.

His tongue ran across his lips and again tasted the essence of Jane.

He rode the winds as his hammer made powerful contact with the metal of Stark's suit.

Light flashed. A crack, akin to thunder, reverberated around them.

Tony Stark was on his back, the shining red helmet lying several feet away.

Thor loomed over him, taking note that the suit was damaged, but the all-important light in the center of the chest—the sign of life or death for Tony Stark-was still glowing brightly.

Stark cracked opened his eyes and glared at him with the look of a man outdone.

He reached down to help the beaten man up, simultaneously grabbing Steve Rogers' shield that lay by his feet.

Thor smiled at the settling air.

"I win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Of _course_ Thor wins the practice match, it IS a Thor fic after all! But I do wonder, could Tony take him on and best him if he gave it his all? Could Captain America?

I suppose what matters more right now is more hawt Thor/Jane-ness. ^.^

Also: I imagined Jane chewing cinnamon flavored gum when she kissed Thor. Who wouldn't be distracted by that? ;)


	6. Touch

Final Chapter! Woohoo! And would you believe it? It's actually kind of long!

Be advised my friends: This chapter is most definately one of an adult nature. Read responsibly!

And, as always, enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Thor the immortal was left <em>sore <em>from the sparring session he had emerged triumphant from earlier that day.

The gash on his left cheek, a remnant from the metal punch he'd received from Stark, was quickly healing together. The sting in his back from the repulsor nagged at him, making him shift uncomfortably in bed.

Arching his back, he allowed his muscles to stretch and then relax. The pain began to dull slightly.

Thor knew that within a few hours time, it would be gone completely.

It was growing pitch black in the room, the night deepening, making him close his eyes and consider much-needed sleep. His comrades had given him more than he had expected in way of a fight, and although he had emerged victorious, it was not without its consequences. He found himself to be surprisingly tired.

Perhaps it was just the comfort of the bed. Perhaps human luxury had spoiled him since his return.

No matter—tomorrow they were scheduled to depart, to begin their search for Bruce Banner, the man who was unknowingly terrorizing others in the form of the creature called Hulk.

Tomorrow, the Avengers would put their combined abilities to the first true test.

Clouds had gathered in the sky outside the hotel, blackening the moon and starlight, bringing more shadows into the room to lull him into slumber.

Thor faced the windows and stretched his back one more time before closing his eyes and letting the dream world begin to take him.

* * *

><p>He did not hear the restless tossing and turning on the other side of the wall.<p>

He did not hear the frustrated sigh and the pitter-patter of feet on the floor of the adjacent room.

He did not hear her open her door, walk down the hall, and come to stand in front of his.

And he most certainly did not hear her let herself into his room.

Thor was in such a comfortable state of sleep that he did not know Jane Foster was standing beside his bed until she touched him.

When his consciousness recognized the presence of the hand brushing down his face, he acted immediately. With no way of knowing who was in the room or why, Thor retaliated in the only way he knew how: Violence.

He was out of bed in an instant, hands wrapped around the wrists of the intruder, pushing the small body against the adjacent wall with a snarl. It was only when he heard her soft gasp, and smelled the familiar scent of water and cinnamon, that he knew he had overreacted- lashed out in a haze of defense.

Lashed out at Jane.

His vice-like grip on her wrists loosened.

But he did not let go.

"Jane! Forgive me; I did not know it was you. Are you hurt?" He _had_ practically slammed her back into the wall—the loud thud had resounded in the room as loudly as the thunder rumbling outside the window.

_Thunder? Another storm…_

The small hands that were being held above her head flexed beneath his grasp.

"I…yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for barging in. I just…I honestly don't even know why I'm here. Couldn't….couldn't sleep." Her voice was small, meek; a whisper that assaulted his sensitive ears like the highest scream.

The building shuddered around them, and bright flashes lit the room, revealing to Thor the reality of the situation he had just placed them in.

He had Jane Foster pinned against the wall of his hotel room. She was not fighting to get away, not pushing him off of her. Her eyes were wide and dark and her chest was steadily heaving as if she were out of breath.

Her body trembled suddenly at the loud clap of thunder and Thor instinctively tightened his grip on her wrists once again.

Fire spilled into his veins.

She was only half-clothed.

A small, sleeveless grey top bearing the Shield insignia left little to his imagination. Thor allowed his eyes to flicker down. Her legs were completely bare. His jaw clenched and he bit back a growl.

He looked away suddenly, staring at the window into the raging storm.

It hit him then that it was possible the storms were not to blame for his lack of control. It was just as likely that _he_ was to blame for _them_.

It did not matter. The rushing winds sending sheets of heavy rain against the glass outside did not matter. The frequent flashes of light darting across the sky and illuminating the world around them did not matter. The thunder that vibrated the room, the earth, and his very being did not matter.

What mattered was that Jane Foster has come into his room in the middle of the night, half-clothed, and was once again putting off the scent that had come so close to being his ultimate downfall in the meeting room just a day prior.

He felt his teeth grinding together.

She had not moved, was not speaking, but he knew exactly why she was there.

His eyes expanded in the dark and he pressed himself dangerously close to her face to look at her.

"Jane. You….should leave. Before I hurt you."

Thor frowned at her questioning gaze.

He did not intend to sound threatening, but….

He could not risk letting the night get out of hand this way. He could not risk letting _himself_ get out of hand. With every second that ticked by his control slipped. He truly felt… barbaric.

Ashamed.

Livid.

Lustful.

Truly, Jane deserved better. Surely, she did not know what he could do to her in this moment.

Assuredly, she did not _want_ this.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Thor. Why do you think you would?"

His nostrils flared then.

_Damn woman, do not argue. Flee!_

He released her hands.

"I am…not myself. I have felt very strange since I came back to earth, Jane. Unable to ignore even the slightest sensory stimulation that you-I feel… dangerous. You need to go." His voice was dark, deep, and he prayed she would heed his words and walk away.

But she did not move.

She did not speak.

She simply looked at him.

Her eyes narrowed; her lips quirked.

She did not fear him.

Normally, he certainly would not want her to. But tonight…he struggled to even think coherently. With every breath he heard being released from her mouth his composure crumbled further into nothingness.

She needed to fear him. Needed to leave.

But he knew-when she moved forward just enough to allow the cloth of her shirt to brush his bare chest-that she had no intention of doing so.

Her hands finally began to lower from their position above her head.

Her breath rushed hot into his face when she leaned in to brush her mouth across his jaw.

The lightest touch—and his fingers contracted furiously.

_Enough._

They flew forward again, and a dull thud broke the silence.

A hand had shot out to return Jane's own to their former immobility. Another pressed a flat palm against her abdomen, shoving her hard against the wall. He loomed, he smothered, his entire body twitching in a state of suspended chaos.

Thor marveled at her lack of unease.

Jane simply stared into him, a small smile gracing her features, her eyes half-lidded with her own degree of desire.

She was letting him struggle with his control, happy to contend with whatever consequences might come out of his internal battle.

He blinked, impressed and frustrated with her at the same time.

Surely she did not want it to be this way? Not the first time, not like this….

And yet she was making no argument with his actions.

She was effectively submitting to him. Considering it was Jane; brilliant, strong-willed, independent Jane Foster, it was not just impressive.

It was the most seductive thing she could have possibly done.

He found himself growling into her ear, a grin plastering itself onto his mouth at the sound of her gasp.

The storm was growing stronger. Thunder crashed now instead of rumbled.

Thor picked up on the sound of his hammer vibrating its impatience at him from beside the bed.

His lips brushed the soft tissue of Jane's ear and he suddenly felt the need to speak….to say it.

"Jane, you should know….that I think…. I may love you."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak.

He pressed his lips to her own to keep her silent.

The hand on her stomach moved to run a stray finger under her shirt. She jerked at the sudden touch.

Thor met her eyes and bore into them.

"But I _know_, for certain, that I want you. I have given you the opportunity to leave. Now I don't think I can let you walk away. Do you trust that I will not hurt you?"

He heard her swallow hard and nod slightly.

He did not tell her that she was the only one in the room who could place that trust in him.

She did not struggle when he closed what little distance was left between them. His mouth slid against hers, and he heard the growl emitting from his own chest when her tongue flicked against one of his eye teeth.

The hand that had snaked under her shirt was running a line upward, and the soft skin of her belly clashed starkly against the battle-roughened calluses on his hands.

He grinned wolfishly when the muscles of her stomach tightened beneath his touch and her head leaned back to bump against the wall.

He released her hands then, content to let allow her just a bit more freedom, and was rewarded with a small fist in his hair, grasping at it as she directed his head against hers once again.

Amidst the ensuing lip lock, he felt the stray fingertips of her free hand trail down his torso, the sensation akin to flames licking at his skin.

Heat shot down into his gut, and farther still. He enjoyed her teasing…but did not intend to let it last long.

His body was far more impatient than his mind.

Jane breathed into his kiss then, the wandering hand moving closer to the edge of his sweatpants. If she dared touch him, he feared his reaction would be more pleasant to him than to her.

His eyes shot down to hers when her whisper caught his attention.

"Thor….bed?" Her gaze darted to the soft plush of sheets and pillows beside them.

Her hand brushed the front of his pants before pulling away as if realizing where it had just strayed.

He bit his bottom lip and reached for her hips suddenly.

"No. Here."

If Jane had any intention of protesting, he did not give her the chance. With a quick drag of one finger, the small soft cloth of her underwear was tangled around her feet and Thor could not help but dig his nails into the flesh of her bottom just to hear her mewl.

With the rapid flashes of lightning he could see her eyes staring at him wide, and saw in them the fear overcome and pushed away by excitement and need.

He was glad for such a reaction. Too much fear would have him backing down, offering apologies, and effectively putting an end to their experience.

And he certainly did _not_ want that.

Not when he was this close to…

Her hands had done his work for him, pulling the drawstring on his sweatpants loose and shoving them off of his hips. He could not help but smirk at her.

Perhaps she was more impatient than even he.

_Very well, my earthbound vixen._

His hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs to lift her from the floor.

Her legs were tight around his waist as he entered her with no warning and a sharp grunt.

The thunder quelled her shout and he knew that he had probably hurt her with his sudden intrusion. If his skin did not prickle so hotly, if his muscles were not coiling so tightly and his vision seeing red, he probably would have cared.

But as the warmth of Jane Foster gripped him in more ways than one, Thor was lost to his senses, his needs, and his instincts.

He was truly overwhelmed by them.

Soft pricks littered his back and he knew her nails were the culprits.

As he pushed up into her once, slowly, to make sure her pain was subsiding, he considered the fact that the feeling of her clawing at his skin was just as thrilling as the darkened gaze she sent his way.

She clenched around him and he jerked forward suddenly. Satisfied he had given her enough time to acclimate to his size (which, he did not want to gloat, but….he _was_ an Asgaardian…), Thor tightened the grip on her bottom, leaned his head into the sweet-smelling skin of her neck, and drove into her like a man driven mad by lust.

She was small, and yet surprised him with her resilience as her hands gripped his shoulders and she used them to gain herself leverage. She moved to meet his thrusts, and his mind went numb with the sensations the new angle brought.

He was relieved that the storm had not died. With every meeting of their hips Jane's gasps grew louder, her mouth forming incoherent words with what sounded like his name mixed within them.

Fire was on his skin, and the sheen of sweat cumulating on them both had him smiling with pride as he lifted her higher and began pulling out farther to watch her reactions.

He was tormenting the poor woman, he knew, but he adored her so, and he needed her so, and his most basic instinct was to satisfy everything that his feelings entailed.

Never before had he wanted—needed—to have someone so completely, to conquer and devour with such ferocity that stemmed from such love. It was new to him, the concept of ravaging someone for more than just physical need. But he understood now that the fact that he loved her was what brought him to this edge.

And the fact that he _knew _she loved him back was what pushed him over it.

She was clenching around him much tighter now, the friction between them driving him to move faster, always faster, and the sounds of their bodies battling it out for first ecstasy melted his mind into its most basic and pathetically primal form.

He grunted again as his lips met the skin of her ear and he did not think before he bit down on the soft and pliable flesh of it.

His name was called in response and Thor grit his teeth as the air of his next breath slid between them in a hiss.

"Mine."

He heard himself say it, did not know why he had, and did not care if she had acknowledged it or not.

He was close. His body trembled with excitement and his entire body blazed with the realization of it.

He stopped suddenly. Heard Jane moan in shock and disappointment.

He pulled out of her just long enough to turn her around and shove her face against the wall. He was too wrapped up in the scorching pull of his own need to catch the lust-filled flash of teeth in her grin.

It took only a few more thrusts, hard, rigid and controlled, to send him bending his head to the back of her neck and driving his teeth into the skin of it as he convulsed into her. The growl that accompanied his climax was low. Her own voice pitched high for just a moment as she suddenly shuddered around him and clawed at the wall beneath her hands.

Thor pressed his own palm against the wall to steady them, his other arm wrapped tight around her waist to prevent her from sinking to the floor below.

Thunder continued to shake the windows, but the wind was less violent and the rains were letting up.

The haze of lust and pleasure that had literally been fogging his mind for the past week was finally starting to clear, and with that clarity Thor looked at the woman before him with new eyes.

His brow furrowed as he pulled out of her with a bitten groan and turned her to face him.

"Are you alright?"

His tightened chest relaxed when she nodded with a weary smile.

"Yeah, fine….you?"

He laughed then, tired but hearty, and backed them away from the wall to pull her on top of him as he fell onto the bed.

"Better, most assuredly. Jane….I know in the heat of passion one can be prone to say many things they may not mean. But know that what I said….I meant. I would not have allowed this night to happen at all otherwise."

Thor suspected that the exhausted woman looking sleepily down at him would have probably preferred to have this conversation in the morning, but his mouth was loose and his feelings on his tongue and he would not sleep himself until she knew without a doubt that he had not just used her for sex.

His lips quirked when she placed a brief kiss on his cheek.

"I know you meant it. And although I think we've got a lot more to learn about…us, I think….I'm _sure_ I love you too. I wouldn't have snuck into your room like this otherwise."

He dug a nail into her side to make her squirm off of him. Pulling the blankets around them, Thor wrapped an arm securely around her frame and held her against him like a lifeline. The storm was ending as the thunder rumbled much softer from a distance.

"Tomorrow I will be leaving for the mission. But I give you my word, as before, that I will return to you. Do not doubt that, Jane."

His whisper was met with a nod and content but tired sound of acknowledgment.

Her breathing was deepening and he knew she was losing herself to sleep.

Settling into the pillows, stretching his still-stiff back once again, Thor decided he would reiterate his promise in the morning- just to ensure his mortal love had heard him.

* * *

><p>And, CUT! That's it, people, I hope you liked it! All my love to you for reading!<p> 


End file.
